


late night talks

by hawkevarric



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkevarric/pseuds/hawkevarric
Summary: wash and locus like to stay up and enjoy each other’s company.





	late night talks

it was about two in the morning and while everyone else in blue base was asleep, wash and locus were laying in wash’s bed (with how much they did this at this point it was both of their bed) just staring at the ceiling. they weren’t talking much. it was just a nice comfortable silence if anything. they did this quite often ever since locus joined the reds and blues a few months back. it usually was just them sitting in silence enjoying each other’s company until they fell asleep, but occasionally they had some conversations about really anything.

tonight was one of those nights where they talked, as wash decided to ask a question that’s been on his mind for some time. “you don’t have you answer this, obviously, but how’d you get your uh… the big X on your face.”

locus tensed up at the question. he hated even seeing this scar- this mark- on his face every time he looked in a mirror. he couldn’t forgot how he got it if he tried, and he tried. locus let out a long sigh, trying to at least somewhat relax as he sat up, turning his head away from wash. “it’s… ugh. it’s stupid.” 

wash sat up as locus did, keeping his eyes on him as he gently grabbed locus’ hand and intertwined their fingers. “sam, if you don’t wanna bring it up, you don’t have to.”

locus looked at wash out of the corner of his eye. whenever he looked at wash his normal mean and intimidating expression was… softened. he loved and trusted wash and it was oh so painfully obvious whenever he looked at him. he fully turned to face wash. “no it’s.. i don’t mind. like i said, david, it’s just stupid. i just prefer not to think about it but it doesn’t matter.”

“me and… him were having an argument that got physical and somehow i fell on the ground and when he saw he had the upper hand he decided to take out a knife and do this.” he pointed to the scar in his face. “he thought it was funny and made jokes about how i ‘really looked like a monster now’.” locus gave wash’s hand a small squeeze. “but that doesn’t matter anymore. i don’t need to hear his whiny voice or his need to drag me down into the two man grave he was digging for himself.”

locus said that and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down as he just now realized he was shaking slightly. when he opened his eyes he saw wash moving from his side to directly in front of him. without a word wash cupped locus’ face and pressed his lips against the bridge of locus’ nose where the two lines met the. pulled away.

locus just looked at wash and blinked for a good second before he talked. “what- what was that for?”

wash shrugged. “when i was little my mom would always kiss any scrapes or cuts i got and said that her ‘love will make the pain stop’. it might be stupid and just her trying to make a clumsy five year old feel better, but it’s always worth a shot.”

locus rolled his eyes at that but couldn’t help giving out a weak laugh along with a small smile. “well it doesn’t hurt so i can’t say much about the pain, but i do appreciate the sentiment.”

“well i’m gla-“ wash’s sentence got cut off by his surprise caused by locus leaning down and doing the same to an easily visible scar wash had near the end of his right eyebrow.

“you know, david, if i didn’t know why you were so red i would think you were running a fever.” locus said, his tone probably the most joking he’s been in months. “i can't think of a time i’ve seen your face this red. maybe exempt from the time agent carolina beat you in the obstacle course by a full two minutes and forty six seconds.”

“yes, my face is very warm. i can feel it. you don’t need to rub it in that you made me look like a high school boy who just had his first kiss.” he rolled his eyes. 

“i think you’re just embarrassed i beat you at your own game agent washington. i find it sort of amusing, really. you might be able to dish it out but you can’t take it.”

“busting out the agent names, huh? well since this is a ‘game’ to you i might have one more trick up my sleeve.” 

“and that is?” locus asked. “nothing you can do to me will make me embarrassed as you are right now.”

right as locus finished saying that, wash put a hand on locus’ shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss. wash’s plan might have backfired slightly since he could feel his own face somehow getting even warmer, but he could tell locus was not expecting him to do that. 

when wash pulled away, locus was just staring at him for a moment before finally speaking. “i.. guess you did have something up your sleeve.” he cleared his throat. “i enjoyed that a lot.”

“you have a weird way of saying that you wouldn’t mind kissing me again.” wash said with a smug smile

locus smiled back, except it was more sincere and less smug than wash’s smile. “you still understood what i was saying.” he then laid back on the bed. “it’s getting late. we should sleep.”

wash looked at the clock in his room, reading the time as it said 2:47AM. he then moved so he was back to laying next to locus, except this time he was significantly closer to him. “hey sam, i know i one hundred percent speak for everyone on the reds and blue when i say this, but i appreciate that you’re with us. we’re all glad you decided to stay.”

locus looked at him. he didn’t respond at first, just taking in all what wash said. “i appreciate that you didn’t kill me or turn me in when i first showed up here even though you know i would’ve let you without a fight.” 

“you can thank caboose and grif for that. if it weren’t for them i think lina might’ve turned you in all by herself.” wash said with a small laugh.

locus simply smiles at wash, then closed his eyes. “goodnight david.”

“goodnight big guy. see you in the morning.” 

locus thought to himself ‘i look forward to it’, not wanting to say it out loud. they soon both fell asleep. 

locus woke up around 5 hours later, glancing at the clock that said 7:17. the one thing stopping him from getting up to go eat something was the fact wash over the night moved in his sleep and was now sleeping with his head on locus’ chest and one of his arms wrapped around him. locus saw this and all he did was look back up at the ceiling and doing nothing that would wake wash up.


End file.
